Heat
by TheSpiritFox
Summary: Yusuke has to deal with the backlash of Kurama's recent transformation.
1. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these characters.

Warning: Story contains yaoi (male/male) of a graphic nature.

Summary: Yusuke has to deal with the backlash of Kurama's recent transformation.

(A.N. Takes place just after the semifinals of the Dark Tournament. In this story Yusuke wakes up a few hours before Genkai's fight with Toguro, but is still delayed.)

Heat

Yusuke sighed as the showers hot water soothed his aching muscles. Most of his injuries from his test had healed as a result of his mastery of the Spirit Wave, but that didn't relieve soreness. Blood and grime flowed down the drain as the remnant of the cave left Yusuke's body. When he finished Yusuke simply wrapped a towel on around his waist and went to his assigned room to collapse on his bed.

"Genkai wasn't kidding." Yusuke groaned as he rolled on his back and stretched. "That orb kicked my ass, but it was worth it." He held his hand up to look at it before running it threw his limp locks. "I'm exhausted, but still... I can feel her power."

Distracted by the flow of new energy within his body Yusuke didn't notice the door to his room opened until he heard someone stumble inside. Sitting up he was confused to see the usually graceful Kurama supporting himself against the door frame. Kurama was breathing hard and his body shaking.

"Kurama!" Yusuke jumped up in order to help support his friend. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama groaned and wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist, resting his head on Yusuke's chest. "Please I- I need to..."

"What? You need to what?" Yusuke gently tried to shift Kurama to get a better look at his face, but the fox demon only tensed and held the spirit detective closer. Yusuke was even more confused as he noticed the flush barely visible on the bit of face not burrowed in his chest. "Kurama, are you sick?"

"No, I-" Kurama kept panting as he seemed to struggle to find the proper words. "It's so hot."

"Hot?"

Yusuke's confused exclamation was answered by a harsh shove and he suddenly found himself back on his bed. The flushed fox demon hovering over him. Now that Yusuke had a more clear view of Kurama's face, he could see the glazed look of hunger in his eyes. Something that immediately put the spirit detective on edge.

"Kurama wh-"

Yusuke was cut off as something gripped his wrists tightly and pulled them together above his head. A startled look told him he was being held captive by a cluster of thin but strong vines. He immediately began to tug at his restraints.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm sorry." Kurama spoke in a breathless, almost pleading voice. "Please, I need it. The box... The box..."

"What box? And will you untie me already." Yusuke growled and continued to pull at the vines. "What the hell has gotten into you."

"Yo...ko. I became Yoko..."

This statement gave Yusuke pause as he took in the fox demon's appearance once more. Kurama was flushed, with sweat running down his cheeks, and glazed eyes. He was breathing hard and trembling. Looking down he also had a...

_Fuck!_

*Flashback Sometime during the two months before the Tournament*

"Time for another history lesson, slacker." Genkai glared as her apprentice only looked half interested. "In order to survive, you must know your enemies weaknesses!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Grandma." Yusuke mumbled. "No need to bite my freakin head off."

"Dimwit." She grumbled before sighing and continuing with the lecture. "Many different kinds of demons go threw a phase known as heat. The demons that go threw heat experience hyper sexual desire and can become lost in the need to relieve the heat, reducing some of the most reasonable demons to rutting animals. This is very similar to the heat experienced by animals, such as cats and dogs, but usually far less often. Also differing from the typical animal heat, a demonic heat can only be relieved threw sexual intercourse. The longer intercourse is delayed, the more wild and desperate the demon becomes for relief."

"..." Yusuke was blushing as he awkwardly avoided Genkai's gaze. "... I need to know this why?"

"Simple." Genkai smirked as her apprentice shifted uncomfortably. "Demon's can be vulnerable at this time as they will be willing to sleep with anyone they are semi attracted to, male or female, regardless of their prior relationship. This can make approaching an enemy much easier if you are blessed with good looks and, believe it or not, you are." Yusuke grinned, but Genkai just rolled her eyes. "However, the heat can also make demons even more dangerous as the lack of restraint can make them stronger and unpredictable. You would have to constantly be on guard, even around your little demon friends."

"You mean Hiei and Kurama?"

"Yes. While I am uncertain as to whether or not halfbreed" Yusuke glared a little at what he knew to be a derogatory term, "Koorime have a heat cycle, I know for a fact foxes do. His current human form may interfere with the cycle, but the older and stronger he becomes, the more likely Kurama is to go into heat. Thus making him very dangerous to all of the humans around him, including you. If he couldn't find a willing participant fast enough, he may resort to rape."

"But Kurama wouldn't-"

"Under normal circumstances, no." Genkai cut Yusuke off. "He wouldn't, foxes have far too much pride in their skills of seduction to force themselves on another, when in complete control. However, during his heat he would not be in control." Genkai looked Yusuke in the eye with a serious expression on her face. "Should either Hiei or Kurama go into heat it will fall to you to make sure they do not cause any harm. You may even have to offer yourself in order to minimize the damage."

Yusuke just gaped as Genkai walked off.

*End Flashback*

_Aw shit! Why does Grandma always have to be right! _Yusuke's mind screamed as he tensed an forced himself to stop tugging against Kurama's vines. _Well at least I'll get to see if those rumors about foxes are true._

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke swallowed as the fox's gaze snapped back into focus as the spirit detectives voice knocked him out of what seemed to be an attempt to gain some control back. "Are you in heat?"

"Yes." Kurama's eyes looked pained as he lifted a trembling hand to Yusuke's chest. Slowly dragging it down to the loosened towel. "Please, Yusuke."

"Right." Yusuke swallowed the lump in his throat as apprehension buzzed threw his body. "Just... just take it easy on me, okay." He swallowed again as Kurama turned his startled green gaze back to Yusuke's face. "I've never done this before."

The utter relief on Kurama's face was worth the heated flush on his own cheeks. Yusuke tensed and his flush darkened as the fox pulled the towel away, but he forced himself to relax and allow the fox to part his legs. Kurama stripped his yellow chinese top and white undership before settling in between the spirit detectives legs. Yusuke closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the delicate hands stroking his thighs, but his eyes shot back open when he felt warm breath over his limp length.

"Wha-"

Yusuke could do little more than let out a startled exclamation as the fox demon swallowed his length, engulfing it in a warm, moist, paradise. As a virgin Yusuke had never experience anything more intense than his own hand prior to this, but now he realized just what he'd been missing. Kurama's skilled mouth quickly brought the young spirit detective's length to full attention and beyond. So lost in his ecstasy Yusuke barely felt it as something thin and slick that he could only assume was Kurama's finger, slipped into his entrance. It was foreign and strange, but not altogether unpleasant, especially not when combined with an experienced tongue skillfully manipulating Yusuke's erection. When the second finger entered Yusuke felt the skin stretch uncomfortably, but this was lost as he felt his balls tighten in a familiar fashion.

"Kurama I- I'm gonna..." Yusuke tried to gasp out a warning. "Gonna cum!"

The fox demon ignored the warning and only increased his suction as he gently stretched Yusuke's hole. Yusuke tried to hold it in, but lost the battle when Kurama's fingers brushed something inside. The sudden shock wave of pleasure sent him hurdling over the edge.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted and arched his back, emptying his load into the waiting mouth. His mind to far gone in pleasure to notice the burning sensation as Kurama ease a third finger into his hole. "Nng."

As Yusuke lay basking in the afterglow of his orgasm Kurama slipped his fingers out of Yusuke's hole. The fox demon stared at Yusuke's flushed face before leaning forward and claiming the spirit detectives lips in a deep kiss. Yusuke was startled but quickly granted access to his mouth, trying to reciprocate but unable to keep up with the skilled tongue. The taste of his own essence was not something Yusuke particularly liked, but it wasn't bad enough to deny the fox what he wanted.

Once he had resigned himself to serving as Kurama's release, Yusuke had expected the encounter to be more awkward and painful then anything else, but so far all he'd felt was pleasure. Yusuke was glad his friend maintained enough control over himself not to rush things, thus saving Yusuke a great deal of pain. Although Yusuke had a feeling the rest would feel good as well, he couldn't quite stop himself from tensing when Kurama pulled back and flipped the spirit detective over. After a bit of rearranging Yusuke found himself on his knees with his ass in the air, his bound hand keeping his arms stretch forward and head down.

"Relax." Yusuke felt something hot and blunt rubbing his stretched hole. "Please I- I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry." Yusuke apologized and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and relax his tense muscles. "Right, I'm good."

As soon as the words left Yusuke's mouth he felt Kurama bare chest lean against his back, a soft kiss pressed into his shoulder as long red hair fell into his line of sight. That was all the warning Yusuke got before Kurama's erection breached his entrance. Kurama tried to be slow, but once the tip passed the tight ring of muscle he jerked forward, burying his erection completely. Yusuke grunted as the hot flesh stretched his hole painfully, but remained relaxed and focused on breathing.

"S-sorry." Kurama groaned as he forced himself to remain still and allow his friend to adjust to the intrusion. "It's so... so good."

The two remained like this for a few moments as the pain of penetration dulled to simple discomfort. Yusuke grunted again and shifted a bit to find comfortable, but stopped when he heard Kurama groan in pleasure and give a small, experimental thrust. The sensation was completely new to Yusuke and, while not amazingly so, did feel somewhat good.

"I- I think we're good." Yusuke shifted again, this time more deliberately. "Go ahead."

Needing no other words of encouragement Kurama began thrusting. Yusuke had been hoping to be eased into the motion and was a bit startled when Kurama set a hard, fast pace. The grunts and shuttered cries coming from the fox demon told the spirit detective his friend was too far gone at this point for gentle. Not that it mattered as the detective was assaulted an unexpected wave of pleasure cause by the fox repeatedly hitting the same spot from earlier.

"Mo-more! There!"

"Hng!"

Kurama couldn't respond with words, but he did adjust his grip on Yusuke's hips to ensure he hit the same spot over and over. Both members of team Urameshi were reduced nothing but incoherent grunts and moans as they descended further into the pleasure of the rut. The foxes skilled hands once again finding Yusuke's erection, thus doubling his pleasure.

"Ku-kurama!"

Yusuke yelped as he felt his balls tighten once more and he tumbled into a second, mind blowing orgasm. As his passage tightened Kurama's thrusts faltered and became more erratic. The foxes remaining hand on the spirit detectives hip tightened enough to leave a bruise as Yusuke felt warm fluid pooling inside.

_Aw hell, need another shower now. _Was all he could think as his knees collapsed and his body trembled with pleasurable aftershocks. His numb mind barely felt it as Kurama withdrew his now limp length. _Sticky_... With that Yusuke fell into unconsciousness.

(A.N. I rarely see fic about this bit of time and when I do it's usually a rape fic involving Karasu. Usually people pair Kurama with Hiei, but I'm a fan of mixing and matching Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama in a variety of ways, although my favorite is a threesome. At this point I don't know if I'll stop here or write more. If I do continue expect to see a lot of Hiei.)


	2. Take Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these characters.

Warning: Story contains yaoi (male/male) of a graphic nature.

Summary: After Kuwabara brings Seaman back to the apartment Kurama and Yusuke get a moment together.

Take Two

It had taken a few hours, but everything had finally settled down after Kuwabara stumbled back to the apartment with the four unconscious boys. Kuwabara's friends had all been treated for their injuries and memories altered, Kuwabara was set up on Yusuke's floor, and the enemy known as Seaman was placed on Yusuke's bed. Once Genkai deemed their injuries stable everyone but Yusuke and Kurama retired for the night.

"So the old hag was right, they went for Kuwabara first."

"It would seem that way." Kurama spoke softly, his gaze firmly on Yusuke's pensive face. "It was a strategic move. Eliminating a threat while he was weak."

"More like cowardly." Yusuke scowled.

"Perhaps, but we are dealing with enemies that don't care if you can fight back or not. That means we'll have to keep a closer eye on the girls." Yusuke looked at Kurama startled. "It is very possible the enemy will target the girls in order to get to us."

"Damn it!" Yusuke growled out. "Why can't the bad guys ever just attack us, leave other people out of it."

"That would be ideal, unfortunately they will see no need to fight fairly."

"Damn it." Yusuke repeated as he stood and started pacing.

"Yusuke," Kurama said kindly. "You need to calm down, getting frustrated will only aid the enemy."

"I know that!"

"Then perhaps you should lay down and rest." Kurama ignored the glare thrown his way. "You will be of no use if you exhaust yourself."

"How can I possibly sleep right now? I'm way to stressed out for that."

Kurama sighed as he watched his friend pace across the living room floor. Whole body tense and an angry scowled etched into his face, Yusuke looked every bit a stressed as he claimed. Kurama sighed again and thought of how he may help the spirit detective relax and get some rest. He had a few idea's, but was uncertain how Yusuke would respond to them.

As a fox spirit Kurama was well adapted to using sex as a means to relieve stress, but Yusuke was not necessarily as comfortable with the idea of casual sex. It wouldn't be the first, but their only other liaison had been based on necessity and a lack of time. Yusuke aided Kurama when he was in heat and, while Kurama's recollection of the encounter was not perfect as a result of the heat, he was certain it was Yusuke's first and only sexual encounter. Kurama did not believe Yusuke had any partners since either.

As Kurama contemplated whether or not to offer his services, Yusuke paused in his pacing and turned to face the fox demon. Yusuke's gaze seemed confused as he looked at his friend. Kurama returned the gaze, equally confused by this sudden change in demeanor.

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke began, his eyebrows furrowed, "why do you smell sweet?"

Kurama's eyes widened, completely stunned by Yusuke's question. While his thoughts had caused a small spike in arousal he'd never expected Yusuke, a human, to pick up the subtle change in his scent. This was... unheard of.

"Yusuke, can you detect my scent?"

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked. "Well, sometimes. But only when you or Hiei get that weird look in your eyes. Although, it's usually only when your together."

"I see." Kurama was stunned. Human's were not supposed to pick up changes in a person's scent. Some, like Kuwabara, could pick up the subtle change in one's aura when aroused, but Kurama knew Yusuke's spiritual awareness was not fine tuned enough for that. Kurama narrowed his eyes and extended his senses.

"Kurama?"

Yusuke smelled human, although he did have faint traces of death and demon clinging to him, explained by his job, but no underlying scent other than human. His aura was likewise human, bright and strong with spirit energy. Kurama then turned his investigation to the past and was startled by just how... demonic many of Yusuke's action, philosophies, and habits were.

Could it be? Kurama wondered, smiling to try and ease his worried friend. If so the blood is weak. Weak enough that Koenma wouldn't notice it during a background check of Yusuke's immediate family. Perhaps a test then.

"Yusuke," Kurama couldn't help but smile as Yusuke jumped slightly before moving to sit across from the fox demon once again. "There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about, but it never seemed to be the right time."

"I'm all ears."

"It's about when I went into heat." Yusuke flushed a brilliant shade of red. "I noticed you were... inexperienced." Yusuke flushed even deeper. "To be honest I was surprised, I had thought for sure you and Keiko would have been intimate."

"Hah!" Yusuke barked out a laugh even as he fought the heat in his cheeks. "As if that prude would ever let me touch her."

"Have you ever tried?" Yusuke gaped at the bold question. "I noticed her scent fluctuating during the tournament. She was aroused by your fights and, more than once, by viewing you in a half dressed state."

"She did?" Yusuke looked uncomfortable, though Kurama suspected it had less to do with the conversation then with the revelation about Keiko.

"Yes. During several of your private conversations, I suspect Keiko was hoping you would make a move."

"Oh, well that's nice." Yusuke bit his lip.

"Are you not interested in Keiko in this way?"

"Wouldn't you know?" Yusuke glared and Kurama had to fight to keep a smirk off his face.

"I suppose I would." And, indeed Kurama did. Not once, not even when groping or harassing Keiko, did Yusuke ever become aroused. In fact, Yusuke only seemed aroused by strong individuals, lending further evidence to Kurama's forming theory.

"I think," Yusuke sighed and ran a hand threw his slicked back hair. "I think I might be gay."

"No, Yusuke, somehow I doubt gender is part of it." At Yusuke's questioning gaze Kurama continued. "What you want is someone strong, regardless of their race or gender."

"That makes sense, I guess." Yusuke worried his lip between his teeth once more. "But I don't always get hot and bothered during a fight."

"Your opponent has much to do with your level of arousal Yusuke. You were highly aroused when fighting Jin and Chu, also when you watched Hiei and myself fight."

"Yeah, but why would I think someone like Chu was hot." The look in Yusuke's eyes was almost pleading. "I mean he's good looking and all, in a sort of rugged way, but not the same way you or Jin or Hiei are. He's also a drunk, something that's a big turn off for me."

"You were most aroused during the knife edge death match portion of the fight." Kurama offered. "Your personalities are compatible enough, but the arousal you gave off during your fight with Chu was minimal compared to when you fought Jin. While you may not be attracted to Chu, the intensity and tone of the fight was enough to make up for that. It's why Jin and Chu reacted to you in such a similar yet different manner."

"What?!" Yusuke's face was inflamed. "Are you saying they based how they fought me on- on how horny I was!"

"Well, sort of." Kurama couldn't help it, a few stray snickers escaped. "Chu didn't start taking you seriously until half way threw your fight, right around when you started finding it truly enjoyable. He could recognize it was the fight, and not himself, that was making you excited and reacted accordingly. Jin, on the other hand, could tell you were attracted to him as well as excited by the fight."

"Do all demon's have this hyper sense of smell." Yusuke buried his face in his hands. "If so, just kill me now."

"Not all, but most." Kurama reached over and patted his friends shoulder in sympathy. "There's no need to be embarrassed, however, such reactions are common among demon's. We were simply not sure how to respond fully given the fact you are human."

"Huh?"

"In Demon World, Chu would be attracted to you but recognize your lack of interest. Jin, Hiei, and myself, on the other hand, would not hesitate to respond to you sexually. Your human upbringing is really the only barrier."

"So you guys all..."

"Find you attractive? Yes."

"Oh." Kurama was starting to worry Yusuke may pass out from the amount of blood pooling in his cheeks. "But, you and I had sex."

"We did."

"So, wouldn't that be a green light for you? And red for Hiei and Jin?"

"Not exactly. Monogamy is actually fairly rare among demons and having multiple lovers at one time is perfectly acceptable. It's made even easier if the lovers are attracted to one another as well." A look or realization flitted over Yusuke's face. "As for the 'green light' part, I advised Jin and Hiei you may not be very receptive, given the situation with Genkai."

"Oh."

"After the tournament you weren't looking for a partner and it was my understanding you slept with me in order to aide with my heat cycle."

"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't like you." If possible Yusuke's face got even darker. "I mean you're hot and- Well you're my friend and I- that's to say-"

Kurama leaned forward and cut off Yusuke's stuttering rant with a kiss. The spirit detective froze, eyes as wide as they could go, but the scent of arousal permeated the air. This proved part of Kurama's theory, Yusuke was attracted to him, outside of combat and without the heat surviving as an excuse.

Feeling more confident Kurama deepened the kiss and rubbed his tongue gently over Yusuke's plush bottom lip. Yusuke took a sharp intake of breath, but the lips parted after only a moments hesitation, giving Kurama full access. The last time the two of them kissed Kurama was in the throws of his heat cycle, leaving him with only a fraction of his usual skill. Now, Kurama was taking the time to show Yusuke just why fox demon's were such infamous lovers.

"Wow." Was all Yusuke could say as they parted.

"How about I show you the true extent of a fox demons sexual prowess."

"Y-yeah." Yusuke replied, taking Kurama's hand when it was offered to him.

Kurama lead the detective to the bathroom, the only room in the apartment they were likely to get any privacy, and locked the door behind them. He wasted no time pressing Yusuke into the tiled wall of the shower. Kurama plundered the spirit detectives mouth, not parting until he felt Yusuke's knees buckle from the pleasure of the oral assault. Kurama supported Yusuke's weight went about stripping him, all the while tasting every inch of flesh exposed

"Tell me something, Yusuke." Kurama purred as he kneeled in front of the now naked detectives body. "How do you want to cum? In my hand? My mouth? Or perhaps all over my face?"

"I-" Yusuke started, his whole body trembling with anticipation. "Use your mouth. I want to cum in your mouth."

Kurama gave Yusuke's erection a slow lick, from his balls to tip. "As you wish." Kurama murmured as he took the tip in his mouth. Suckling it gently, savouring the groans the spirit detective released. He felt a hand in his hair, not gripping it, but petting and gently pushing forward. Kurama allowed the hand to guide him until he fully engulfed the generous erection.

"Ku-Kurama." Yusuke's legs were trembling, barely supporting his own weight.

Kurama was pleased that Yusuke didn't grip his hair or try and force the pace. While this was only the second blow job the boy had ever had, he was showing remarkable self restraint, something he usually lacked. This submission, however, was starting to make Kurama question his earlier theory. I the fox demon was correct, than he would of expected Yusuke to be more aggressive. Unless...

Kurama swallowed the entire erection, burying his nose in the detectives coarse dark curls. The hand in his hair clenched, but not painfully so, for a moment before loosening up once more. Odd. Usually a human, especially such a young and inexperienced one, would have much less restraint in response to such stimulus. Yusuke was not acting aggressive, nor was he reacting in the typical human fashion.

How ironic. Kurama thought as he felt a jolt of pleasure race up his spine, not pausing as he worked Yusuke's shaft. Our leader and champion of the Dark Tournament is a natural submissive. Underneath that brusque attitude Yusuke wants to be dominated by someone as strong, if not stronger, than he is. As he bobbed his head Kurama heard the pattern in Yusuke's breathing change, the hand in his hair adding slightly more pressure.

"Ku-rama I-I'm gonna-"

Kurama squeezed the base of Yusuke's erection, ignoring the boys groan in misery, to stave of his orgasm. Kurama continued to suck the boy off, ignoring his pleas for release, and slipped his unoccupied hand into his hair. He removed a seed and pushed a small amount of his energy into it. The resulting plant was a small, limp vine, covered in a viscous fluid. The fluid this vine secreted was a natural lubricant, one of the few makai varieties that lacked an aphrodisiac. After letting the fluid coat his hand Kurama set the vine on the tiled floor off to the side.

Using Yusuke's distraction from his mouth Kurama reached around set about slowly stretching the detectives hole. Unlike last time Kurama was much more in control of his actions, thus was more careful as he stretching Yusuke's insides, makings sure there was an even spread of lubricant over the velveteen muscles as he tickled the detectives prostate. Once Kurama was able to comfortably maneuver three fingers he released his hold on the base of Yusuke's erection and slammed his fingers into the boys prostate.

Yusuke came with a silent scream, spilling his seed down Kurama's throat before his legs gave out. Kurama gently lowered the detective, maneuvering to set Yusuke on the fox demons still covered thighs. The fox demon took a moment to examine the detective in his lap. Yusuke's eyes were hooded and unfocused and his lips slightly parted allowing a dibble of spit to flow down his chin. A light flush completed the look of dazed euphoria. All in all Kurama felt rather proud of himself.

"Yusuke," Kurama purred, enjoying the shudder that ran down the detectives body at the sound of his own name. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes." It came out as barely a whisper, Yusuke's voice low and thick with pleasure. The fog in the boys eyes was slowly fading, leaving only that rich fire Kurama had come to admire.

Easing himself backwards Kurama gave Yusuke one last kiss before turning the detective around to face the tiled wall. After arranging the boy on his knees, legs spread, and hands and chest pressed against the wall. Next time they would have to do this facing one another.

"Yusuke." Kurama whispered as the boy in front of him shuttered. "I'm going fuck you." A sharp intake of breath at the uncharacteristic vulgar language. "I'm going to fuck you until you understand why Yoko Kurama was the most infamous lover in Makai for one thousand years." The words came out more as a growl as Kurama felt his body changing. "After this, even if you taste a woman it will never be enough to satisfy you fully. For that you will need a man to fuck you savagely." Once the change was complete Kurama undid his sash and exposed his ample erection.

Picking up the vine, Kurama coated his hand in the fluid once more before spreading it on his erection. The fox hissed at the friction but only allowed himself a few strokes before placing himself at the spirit detectives entrance. Kurama moved his hands to grip the detectives hips and leaned forward to place a kiss on the boys neck. With one smooth thrust Kurama buried himself in Yusuke's velvet heat.

"Kurama!" Yusuke gasped and arched his back. The fox grinned savagely, enjoying the pulsing muscles surrounding his erection as he waited for the boy to adjust. "You're- Fuck! Are you- are you bigger?"

"Heh." Kurama grinned widened, showcasing his sharp fangs. "My human body is decent enough." He said almost conversationally. "But it will always pale in comparison to my true self."

"Ha." Yusuke let out a little laugh as he wiggled his hips, drawing a his from the fox. "I like both." He admitted. "Gotta admit though, I've grown attached to my pretty red head."

"Good to know." Kurama was very pleased with the reply. "I'll have to introduce you to all the pleasures both bodies can give."

Kurama gave a sharp thrust, cutting off any reply Yusuke may have had. With another he set a slow, but deep rhythm, carefully aiming for Yusuke's prostate with every thrust. Kurama purred with pleasure as the boy in front of him was reduced to a moaning incoherently.

Picking up the pace slightly Kurama aimed to maximize Yusuke's pleasure while enjoying the delicious friction of the boys silken walls. With each thrust Kurama increased the pace, ramming the boys prostate harder and harder. It wasn't long before Kurama felt the tell tale tightening of the spirit detectives muscles and took one hand off the boys hips to reach arouch and grip the base of his erection once more.

"No." Yusuke groaned as he was denied his orgasm.

"Not yet." Kurama growled, his tail swishing back and forth as he fought off his own building orgasm. "You will never forget this."

Kurama's other hand reached up and covered Yusuke's mouth as the detective wailed in pleasure. As much as he wanted to hear Yusuke's cries fully, Kurama couldn't risk them waking the other occupants of the apartment. After all, Yusuke would be far les receptive to another tumble if they were caught.

"Oh god!" Yusuke's muffled shout went straight to Kurama's groin. The boys simple and involuntary reactions were almost innocent, it was enough to stoke the fire burning the fox demon's chest. This would be one of many, many liaisons if Kurama got his way.

And. Kurama licked his lips as he stopped thrusting and instead grinded against the boys prostate. I always get my way.

"We'll have to get Hiei to join us, next time." He whispered into the spirit detectives ear, enjoying the sound of shuttered breaths against his palm. "You'll find that fire and ice make for a delightful combination in bed." Yusuke groaned, though from the suggestion or physical pleasure Kurama couldn't be sure. "I'm sure once he's had a taste of you, Hiei will never think to leave us again."

With that Kurama began savagely thrusting into the willing body, no longer caring to hold back. He loosened his grip on the boys erection and instead began stroking the shaft. The spirit detective did not last long, his cum painting the pale tile in a matter of moments. Kurama hissed as the pressure from the muscles gripping his length became too much. As he came Kurama kept thrusting until the silken passage milked him dry.

The two sat panting for a few moment before Kurama pulled out, allowing his body to shift back into his human form. He had to steady himself for a moment as the change without the potion combined with an amazing orgasm left the fox demon extremely so the fox was pleased, the change was getting easier and he could now maintain it to orgams. A smirk tugged at his lips, both Hiei and Yusuke would be reaping the benefits of that.

"...rama?" Kurama drifted back to reality to see a pair of beautiful auburn eyes gazing at him somewhat unsteadily. "Kurama... I'm sticky."

Kurama let out a small laugh and stood on unsteady legs to shead his uniform and move their clothes out of the shower. He worked to bathe the both of them quickly, Yusuke's half awake state making the chore more enjoyable then it should have been in their exhausted states. Kurama loved this needy side to his usually surly leader.

Once they were clean Kurama dried and dressed them both, and guided the barely concious Yusuke to the living room couch. The boy was asleep before his head hit the cushion. Kurama smiled and brushed the limp locks aside to get a better view of the sleeping face.

"We're going to have to work on your endurance." Kurama smiled fondly as Yusuke mumbled a complaint about his endurance being fine in his sleep. "You'll find sexual endurance is a little different."


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these characters.

Warning: Story contains yaoi (male/male) of a graphic nature.

Summary: Before heading to confront Sensui, Hiei decides he's waited long enough.

Calm Before the Storm

"You and the Fox fucked again."

Yusuke nearly tripped over his own feet at Hiei sudden statement. The two of them had just finished their fight and taking out the two putrid demons, and were now heading towards Demon's Door Cave. Yusuke had been trying to ignore Hiei, who was staring at his naked chest unabashedly, but it appeared the little fire demon really didn't care they were on a time limit.

"Yeah, we did." Yusuke confirmed, his cheeks red, as he steadied his gate. "What of it?"

"The Fox said you weren't receptive." Hiei's ruby eye's narrowed in irritation.

"Kurama said he warned you off because of Grandma's death." Yusuke raised an eyebrow when he heard the fire demon growl. "Or did you think I was a homophobe."

"You're human." Yusuke's eyebrow twitched at the less than flattering tone Hiei used. "Your wretched morals get in the way of basic concepts."

"You know I don't give a damn about what people say I should or shouldn't do." Yusuke gave the fire demon a puzzled look. "I get you giving me space during the rest of the tournament, but you aren't the kind of guy to hold back when you want something. Especially not because of human prejudice."

"No." Hiei agreed coming to a stop, Yusuke stopped as well, turning back to look at the fire demon. "I'm not."

As soon as the words left Hiei's lips Yusuke found himself on his back with Hiei firmly situated between his legs. A pair of hot lips founds his own and a prominent erection was pressed into Yusuke's jean clad thighs. After a stunned second the spirit detective realized exactly where this was going.

"Hey! Wait!" Yusuke exclaimed, pushing back on Hiei's shoulders. The fire demon merely grunted and pressed forward to molest Yusuke's chest. "We can't do this now. Kuwabara doesn't have that long."

"You want my help." Hiei snarled, lust coming off of him in waves. "Then shut up."

Yusuke froze, his eyes wide. He could not believe Hiei just said that. Hiei took this momentary distraction as a chance to work on devesting the detective of his jeans.

"Hold on." Yusuke sat up, but stopped himself from physically trying to stop the fire demon, not wanting to risk Hiei running off again. "We can screw around as much as you want, after we beat Sensui." He offered, clenching his thighs together when Hiei moved to take his boxers off as well.

"Considering the chance of failure is rather high, I'd rather take my payment now." Hiei succeeded in getting the detectives boxers off and forced his legs apart. As Yusuke opened his mouth to protest some more Hiei shoved a single, dry finger into his entrance.

"FUCK!" Yusuke yelped, this was not gentle stretching he'd become accustomed to. "Damn it Hiei! That fucking hurts!"

"I don't exactly carry around lube in my hair, that's the Fox's job." Even so Hiei removed finger and stuck three in his mouth, quickly covering them in saliva. "This will be rough, saliva only does so much."

"It's better than nothing." Yusuke groaned, but gave up arguing with the fire demon. So long as Hiei didn't shove his sword up the detective ass, Yusuke could heal any damage done.

"I'll start carrying some." Yusuke ran a hand threw his hair as Hiei slipped the now slick finger back in his entrance. It was no where near as effective as Kurama's plant, but it was far better than the dry friction of before. Yesterdays activities with Kurama also helped as Yusuke wasn't as tight as he could have been. "Cause I'm not doing this without lube again."

"Have Kurama make it." Hiei said as he pushed in another finger. Yusuke hissed but stayed relaxed, this was uncomfortable and penetration would probably hurt, but he'd had worse on the pain scale. "I refuse to use those disgusting human concoctions. They're unnatural."

"Can't get more natural than Kurama's plants." Yusuke chuckled.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, adding a third and final finger. Yusuke groaned when those small fingers brushed his prostate. As if sensing the change Hiei made sure to jab that same place every time he thrust his fingers, quickly bringing Yusuke's half hard length to full attention.

"Fuck, Hiei." Yusuke grunted, lifting his knees and spreading his legs wider. "We gotta make this a quicky, so hurry up."

"It'll hurt, maybe even tear something."

"I know, but I can heal it after we finish." Yusuke hissed again as the fingers were removed and Hiei's erection rubbed his entrance. "Next time will be more fun."

"Hn." Hiei made a noise of agreement before shoving his way inside.

The spit and hasty preparation really wasn't enough, Yusuke realized as he grit his teeth in pain. It burned as the mostly dry muscles were forced to stretch, but didn't tear as Yusuke kept himself relaxed. The intense heat coming from Hiei's body helped the muscles relax further, but the pain had only dulled to discomfort before the fire demon began to thrust roughly.

Even though it didn't feel good, Yusuke's erection refused to flag. Something about the way Hiei smelled sent a pulse of pleasure up the detectives spine, causing the muscles around Hiei's length to pulse, sending a shutter threw both of their bodies. It was rough and unelegant, the complete opposite of his tumbles with Kurama, but ever so slowly the friction was starting to feel good. Especially as Hiei's length grew hotter with each thrust.

"Oh hell." Yusuke moaned as Hiei found his prostate. "Harder dammit!"

"You asked for it." Hiei growled, his sharp fangs visible as he grit his teeth in pleasure.

Yusuke threw his head back and gripped the grass beneath his as Hiei pounded into his prostate. The little demon not breaking his pace as he reached to take hold of Yusuke's bobbing erection. His hand was hot, almost burning, as he jerked the detectives length in time with his thrusts. Just as Yusuke didn't think the experience could get any more intense both Hiei hand and length turned ice cold.

"Hng!?" Yusuke's back arched, his mind going numb along with his insides. As soon as it began, however, it was over, Hiei's body was scorching hot once more. "Oh god!"

Going from hot to cold and back again caused Yusuke's nerves to work over time. The searing hand and length massaging ice cold flesh was simultaneously horrendous and glorious. The sensation was so intense the detective nearly sobbed when Hiei repeated his hot cold treatment.

"Too bad we don't have more time." Hiei grinned and captured Yusuke's panting lips. "I could show just how good hot and cold can make a person feel."

Yusuke's mind blanked as, instead of turning cold, Hiei grew even hotter. In his dazed state Yusuke couldn't bother to think of the possible dangers if the fire demon went to far, all he could focus on was how good everything felt as the fire demon stabbed his prostate. The detectives face twisted in ecstasy as he orgasmed into Hiei's waiting hand. The fire demon followed soon after, releasing near boiling cum, coating Yusuke's twitching insides.

"Damn." Yusuke panted as Hiei pulled out, allowing the hot, white fluid to dribble out. "Kurama was right."

"Hn?" Hiei quirked an eyebrow as he worked to get his own breathing under control.

"Fire and ice are awesome."

Hiei smirked and extended a hand, helping the exhausted detective get to his feet. He looked away in what appeared to be guilt as Yusuke winced, the pain of such a rough coupling catching up to him as the after glow faded. Yusuke held in a snicker, Hiei could be really cute sometimes.

A quick dive in a creak and a little spirit wave magic later and Yusuke was ready to kick some bad guy ass. It was in no way how Genkai intended Yusuke to use her secret technique, but the detective felt his little misuse of power was justified. After all, it guaranteed Hiei's help and that was something they couldn't afford to do without at this stage of the mission.

"Time to rescue the fool then." Hiei sneered.

"Oh come on." Yusuke grinned, ignoring the glare Hiei sent his way. "You know Kuwabara's grown on you."

"Like a fungus."

"That's disgusting man." Yusuke wrinkled his nose.

"Hn." Hiei grunted and turned away. With that, the two of them continued on their way to Demon's Door Cave.


	4. Mazoku Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these characters.

Warning: Story contains yaoi (male/male) of a graphic nature.

Summary: It's Yusuke's turn to go into heat.

Mazoku Heat

"I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY! I'M NOT BOINKING A BALDY!" Yusuke's voice reverberated through the entirety of the Tourin palace, his irritation plain for all to see, or in this case, hear.

"But Yusuke-sama," Hokushin pleaded with his young master threw the locked door of the Mazoku's bedroom. "If you don't find a partner soon, the heat will become unbearable."

Two days prior to this stand off, Yusuke suddenly went into heat, taking the residents of Tourin by surprise. As a half demon, they had been unsure if Yusuke would have a heat cycle like his ancestor, but the fact that he did wasn't altogether that surprising. What was, was the fact the ex-detective had gone into heat at such a young age.

Ordinarily, demon's did not enter their first heat cycle until they reached sexual maturity. While the age varied from species to species, largely due to variations in life spans, it was usually no younger than 100 years of age. Yusuke was only 15.

The monks and Raizen quickly deduced the early heat was due to the fact that Yusuke had already reached human puberty by the time he became a demon. This meant that Yusuke was already physically mature enough to go into heat, despite being little more than a demonic infant. When they explained this to the pained halfbreed, he was not amused.

"NONE OF YOU FUCKERS ARE MAN ENOUGH TO SHOVE YOUR DICKS UP MY ASS."

Hokushin took a sharp intake of breath, this was the other surprise. One much less pleasant. The scent coming from Yusuke's room, as well as his apparent need for a dominant male partner had sent shockwaves through the demons of Tourin. Raizen's heir was a submissive.

Male submissives were rare, not unheard of, but far from common. Male submissive were often plucked from the mothers arms upon birth and immediately sold to the highest bidder. Their rarity and intense heat cycles made them incredibly valuable. Any male submissive lucky enough to escape or avoid the trade did everything they could to hide their status. Sadly most were discovered upon their first heat. It was rare that a demon would not take advantage of such a luxury. Luckily for Yusuke, Raizen's monks were far too loyal to ever dream of betraying their lords son in such a way.

Although, Hokushin though nervously, very few would be able to force the young halfbreed in a situation he didn't want. Yusuke's status as an S-class demon was unheard of among submissives, largely due to the practice of keeping them as slaves, the residents of Tourin were beginning to realize. Unfortunately, that strength would only make Yusuke even more desirable to those strong enough to bind him. After all, strong submissive would naturally produce stronger children.

The strongest known submissive to have been found was an A-class bat demon. He'd been clever and concealed his status for nearly 400 years before he was discovered hiding in a secluded cave during the peak of his heat. The demon to find the submissive was Yoko Kurama, whom was said to have taken the bat demon as his lover and second in command. Rumor had it they were inseparable until the bat demon died during a botched robbery. While tragic, it was still a far happier tale than the fate of most submissives captured past childhood.

Hokushin cringed as he considered the risk to his lord should Yomi or Mukuro discover his status. Both were known to have gone threw their fair share of submissives, Yomi in particular seemed to have a taste for those that managed to avoid the trade when young. He seemed to enjoy breaking independent minded submissives.

"If not one of us, is their any you trust to aide you." It was not the ideal solution, bringing in an outside party was risky, but it was better than allowing his lords suffer. It would also rid the territory of the scent of such a strong submissive sooner.

"Get a message to Genkai's temple." Yusuke called threw the door, his voice strained. "She'll pass it on to Kurama."

"The fox spirit?" Hokushin blinked, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised his lord had relations with his fox demon friend. "Is he aware of your status?"

"Yeah." Yusuke confirmed, and Hokushin couldn't help but be somewhat relieved. Yoko Kurama was one of few powerful demons that treated submissives with decency. He'd even been known to free submissives from powerful lords during his heists. "Kurama noticed it when I still human apparently."

"Wouldn't it be too risky? If Yomi caught wind of his presence here, it could make his position in Gandara difficult."

"Kurama will figure something out." Hokushin sighed when his lord persisted. "He's a hell of a lot smarter than I am."

"As you wish, Yusuke-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama tensed when he felt an unfamiliar demonic presence enter the temple grounds. The six fighters paused as well, extending their senses to determine the intentions of their uninvited visitor. The demon moved quickly, but not aggressively, even so the seven demons remained on guard.

"Who the hell are you?" Genkai's voice filtered in through the cracked door of the stone training building. "Start talking or get the hell off my lawn."

"My name is Touou and I bring a message from Yusuke-sama." An unfamiliar voice answered. "He wishes for you to pass it on to Kurama-sama, Master Genkai."

A message from Yusuke during a time when minimum contact was vital, it had to be important. Kurama glanced at his companions and gestured for them to hold but remain alert. Once he was certain all six got the message he headed for the door, flaring his ki to get both Genkai's and the mysterious demons attention.

"There is no need for Master Genkai to play messenger." Kurama said smoothly, taking in the visage of their visitor. With his robes and bald head, the larger demon appeared to be a monk. "If Yusuke has a message for me, I would hear it now."

"You are Kurama-sama?" The monk studied him before nodding. "Yes, you fit Yusuke-sama's description." The monk reached into his robe and pulled out a letter. He bowed and presented it to Kurama. "The young lord wishes you to destroy the letter once you have read it, the subject matter is most sensitive, as I'm sure you will understand."

Kurama raised an eyebrow but accepted the letter. He ignored the curious gazes he could feel, both from Genkai and from the six warrior in the training hall, and began to read the message. His eyebrows quickly disappeared into his crimson hair line.

"This is a most serious matter." Kurama finally answered, turning his gaze back to the monk. "Unfortunately, it would be too dangerous for me to go to Tourin myself."

"That was our understanding." The monk nodded, but was clearly disappointed. "Is there no other Yusuke-sama would trust? He claimed you would know the best solution."

"Indeed." Kurama nodded. "Several of Yusuke's close friends are currently in this temple, one in particular would be suited for the task."

"And they can be trusted to maintain discretion on Yusuke-sama's condition?"

"Yusuke is the kind of person to inspire steadfast loyalty." Kurama gave the monk a sly smile. "Surely you've noticed that by now."

"As you say, Kurama-sama." Touou agreed, relief coming off of him in waves.

"I will inform his friend now, if you will wait a moment."

"Of course, Kurama-sama."

Kurama nodded to the monk and gestured for Genkai to follow him back into the training hall. The old master cast on last questioning look at the visitor before following. Kurama shut the door behind them, trusting the silencing seals to do the work as he turned to address the curious group.

"Perhaps I should have warned you of this possibility sooner." Kurama began. "I had hoped this would not become a problem for a few decades at least."

"Common, quit beatin around the bush." Chu took a sip from flask. "Wha's happenin to the little bledger."

"Yeah, is something wrong with Urameshi." Rinku asked, concern visible in his bright green eyes.

"Ha! That dimwit couldn't go a day without getting into some kind of trouble." Genkai snorted and turned to glare at the fox demon. "So how'd dimwit get ass deep in trouble this time."

Well," Kurama began again, holding the folded letter up. "This message was not written by Yusuke, rather it is from one of his allies in Tourin. Yusuke is currently unable to pen the message himself."

"Urameshi aint bein hurt now is 'e?" Jin floated closer to Kurama.

"How would that be possible?" Shishi snorted. "He's in the company of one of the three most powerful beings in demon world."

"Agreed." Suzuki nodded. "Besides, Kurama's being far to cautious for this to be about an injury."

"Suzuki is correct." Kurama confirmed, preparing himself for their potential reactions. "This is about a discovery I made while Yusuke was still human, the day before he became a demon, to be precise."

"When the hell could you have 'discovered' anything?" Genkai raised an eyebrow. "The apartment was a little to crowded for a heart to heart."

"The bathroom offers sufficient privacy when all other are sleeping, Master Genkai." Kuram smirked when Genkai snorted in amusement. Shaking his head he turned the conversation back to the subject at hand. "While Yusuke and I were intimate," Genkai snorted again, "I noticed his reactions to stimulus were atypical for a boy of his age and relative experience level. In addition to this I already suspected the possibility that Yusuke had some demon blood, thus making his reactions even more unusual."

"Unusual how?" Shishi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yusuke did not respond to sexual stimuli in an aggressive manner. In fact, he was very accommodating and careful not to be perceived as dominant." Several sharp intakes of breath at the revelation. All present realized the implications of this oddity, as well as the potential consequences of it. "At that point I determined Yusuke was a natural sexual submissive. This became even more prominent once his demonic blood awoke."

"An S-class male submissive." Suzuki said in wonder. "Unheard of."

"The strongest male submissive I've ever encountered was a lower A-class." Kurama informed them. "Kuronue was highly unusual in that he escaped detection for 400 years, Yusuke is barely 15."

"I be knowin Urameshi was special." Jin breathed, his eye wide. "But I never be knowin how much."

"You all know how dangerous this could be if Yomi or Mukuro discovered Yusuke's status." Kurama's expression was serious, bringing the others out of their state of wonder. "Unfortunately, the situation has become quite precarious."

"How so?" Genkai narrowed her eyes, her wrinkled face twisting in a scowl.

"Yusuke has gone into heat."

"That's impossible!" Shishi sneered. "The boy is but an infant."

"Yeah, even I'm older than Urameshi." Rinku wrinkled his brow.

"Yes, but he was a sexually mature human when he transformed." Kurama reminded them, allowing them a moment to absorb the information. "By demon standards, he is far too young. However, his physical body is mature enough that it convinced his demonic blood he was ready. To make the situation even worse, he refuses the aide of his ancestors subjects. He apparently does not find them desirable."

"Well, hell." Chu grunted and took another swig from his flask. "Wha we's all gonna do?"

"I need one of you to go to him, ease his heat before one of his enemies spies catches wind of the scent permeating from Raizen's palace." Kurama examined each of the fighters. "For this task, I believe Jin would be most suitable."

"Really?!" Pointed ears wiggled.

"It makes sense." Toya spoke up for the first time since the arrival of their guest. "Jin would make the best time and we already know Yusuke is attracted to him."

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama nodded toward the ice master.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Suzuki grumbled. "Sure would like a taste though."

"Why couldn't I be a few decades older." Rinku groaned

"Perhaps Yusuke will be open to it, once the situation becomes more favorable that is." Kurama smiled when Suzuki perked up. "And I'm sure if you continue to impress him, Yusuke will not be averse to your company once you are older." Rinku smiled. Good, none of them seemed to think any less of Yusuke.

"If it's bein like that who am I to say no!" Jin grinned, an excited energy coming off of him in waves. A spike of arousal in his scent informed the other just how eager he was.

"Then you must make haste." Kurama directed the excited wind master towards the door. "From what I can gather, Yusuke is already 4 days into his heat. If you make good time you should make it by the early morning of day 6. Less than a day before his heat reaches it's peak." Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a hand full of seeds, before holding them out to the wind master.

Jin nodded, accepting the gift, and followed Kurama out of the training hall. They found the Touou waiting patiently where he was left. As the monk caught site of the two red heads he straightened his posture and steeled his expression.

"Is this the 'friend' you spoke of?"

"He is, allow me to introduce you." Kurama gestured to the other red head. "This is Jin, the Wind Master. He and Yusuke have been friends since their fight at the Dark Tournament."

"Good to meet ye!"

"Like wise." The monk nodded. "Are you ready to go."

"O' course!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke held in a whimper as his rectal muscles spasmed painfully. Everything was hot, his skin tingled at the slightest brush of his sheets, and his erection refused to abate no matter the number of times he stroked himself to orgasm. Yusuke had spent the last 6 days doing little more than jerking off and ramming his fingers up his ass, but still it did little relieve the intense sexual desire.

"Damnit." Yusuke groaned and reached down to push his fingers into his passage once more, slick and well stretched from his constant masterbation, trying to ease the discomfort that built each time he tried to take a break. The halfbreeds body was beyond exhausted, but still the heat refused to subside.

It wouldn't for at least one more week if he did have sex, according to Hokushin. Yusuke groaned again, both from the pleasure of his fingers massaging his hyper sensative passage and from the prospect of another week of this torture. Hell, Yusuke may not be able to make it past the next time Hokushin knocked on his door. Baldy or not the monk had a penis and, at this point, nothing else really mattered.

Just as Yusuke seriously began contemplating letting his ancestors advisor bend him over, a knock sounded on the door. Yusuke's sense informed him that Touou, Hokushin, and one other familiar person were standing in front of his door. The smell of the third person made his anal walls clench tightly around his fingers. Whoever it was, the Mazoku's body wanted him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I bring to you a 'friend' of yours. He comes with the recommendation of Yoko Kurama."

"Fuck!" Yusuke hissed and turned his head toward the door as best he could. "If Kurama says he's good, then he's good. Let him in and then beat it."

"As you wish, Yusuke-sama." A pause. "If you would unlock to door, sir, I will leave to two of you to your business."

"Fuck." He hissed again and extracted his fingers, forcing his aching body to it's feet. Whoever Kurama sent better have a big dick. Some how Yusuke manage to make the treaturous 15 ft. journey from his bed to the door, unlatching the lock. The halfbreed nearly whimpered in relief when he caught sight of a familiar head of red hair. "Jin."

"Yusuke-sama." Hokushin bowed toward the Mazoku and Wind Master, before turning and continuing down the hall.

The monk barely made it two steps before Yusuke grabbed hold of Jin's white strap and yanked him into the room. Yusuke only just remembered to close and lock the door before he threw the red head to his bed. As Jin moved to sit up Yusuke firmly planted himself above the wind master, settling his naked bottom on top of the white clad erection.

"Be needin so help?" Jin grinned and gripped Yusuke's wiggling hips, grinding his erection against the round bottom. His grin widened when Yusuke responded with a needy whimper. "Can't be leavin ye like this then."

"Oh god, please!"

Yusuke nearly sobbed when Jin's hands made their way to his ass, gripping firm cheeks. The wind master gave them a good squeeze before slipping his right hand down further, pushing two fingers into Yusuke's thoroughly stretched hole. The Mazoku's entire body exploded with pleasure, cum splattering all over Jin's stomach.

"Well then." Yusuke didn't want to hear it, he buried his face in Jin's chest, embarrassed beyond belief. "Seems yer ready fer the real thing." Yusuke just nodded, too humiliated for anything else. In this embarrassed state, Yusuke barely notice something round and hard being left inside as Jin removed his fingers.

Jin rolled them over so he was situated on top, hips pressed firmly between Yusuke's spread thighs. Yusuke shuttered as the wind master thrust his hips a few times, rubbing against the detectives still hard member, before he leaned back and worked on removing his white pants. Yusuke's watched as the fabric fell down, revealing Jin's ample length. He shuttered again as his body tingled with anticipation. He outright groaned when Jin rubbed the blunt tip of his erection against the twitching hole.

"Please." At this point Yusuke was too desperate to care about pride. "I need it."

"We be needin to play more later." Yusuke threw his head back and screamed when Jin rammed his erection in deep. "Quickies are all well and good, but it's the play that make fer a good tumble."

Yusuke could barely hear what Jin was saying, he had even less comprehension of it, but all he cared about was that there was finally something long and hard rubbing his inner walls. Each thrust soothed an ache that had been tormenting the young halfbreed for nearly a week. His mind was blank, his vision fading, as the sheer relief overwhelmed the poor Mazoku.

"Now now, don't be goin passin out now." Yusuke faintly heard the wind master chuckle before he felt something grab his arm and pull him into a sitting position. "Let's see if we can't keep ye awake."

"Nhg." Yusuke mumbled, but helped the the red head ease his body into a steady up and down motion. His whole body shook, whether from pleasure or exhaustion he couldn't be sure, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. This was the slowest, laziest fuck Yusuke had ever had, but some how it was just as good as any of the hard poundings Kurama and Hiei had subjected him to. The gentle motion was soothed the ache and pulled a purr from his chapped lips.

"There we go." Jin whispered, the warm breath on Yusuke's ear tingled. "Yer heat will last a few days longer, we got plenty of time fer rough later." Yusuke clenched his thighs as Jin picked up the pace slightly, but maintained the smooth, almost gentle, thrusts. Even the brushes against his prostate gave him more of sweet blissful sensation than the typical jolt of pleasure. "What ye need now is some good ol' rest. But ye can't do that as ye are." Yusuke shook his head, the wind masters shoulder certainly made for a nice pillow. Jin let out a small chuckle and Yusuke jumped slightly when he felt a calloused hand on his weeping shaft.

Barely half a stroke and Yusuke was coming all over Jin's stomach once more. This time he couldn't even think to be embarrassed, as his whole world blurred in the haze of pleasure, his body sagging to lean limply on the wind masters shoulder. Just as Yusuke was certain he was going to pass out, he felt Jin release, coating his rectal walls with warm cum.

"HNG!?" His entire body lit up, white flashing before his eyes as he clenched onto the sagging erection. Yusuke's body was desperately milking the wind master for all he was worth, determined to be filled to the brim. Just as soon as it started, however, it was over. His entire body tingled, the dazed pleasure of before returning as the ex-detective began to sink into darkness once more.

"There ye go." Jin didn't seem surprised at Yusuke's odd reaction, instead he pet the exhausted boys head soothing the shivers that racked Yusuke's body. "That's what ye be needin."

"What?" Yusuke was confused, he'd never reacted to release in such a way before. He heard Jin chuckle again and was slowly lowered back onto the bed. His whole body relaxed, consciousness fading quickly as he sank into the comfortable mattress.

"I'll be tellin ye tomorrow." Was the last thing Yusuke heard before he, finally, slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

(A.N. Finally some semblance of a plot peaks threw the collection of porny connected one-shots. After chapter two I got an idea and figured, why not make an actual story out of this smut. Be sure to review and tell me what you think.)


End file.
